


Kitten Wants to Play

by yourfavoritedissapointment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cum Eating, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent of a third party, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professional Gamer Kenma, Prostate Stimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Kozume Kenma, Teasing, Vibrators, degradation kink, ruined orgasm, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritedissapointment/pseuds/yourfavoritedissapointment
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are kinky, and wanted to explore exhibitionism, without actually being in public. Kenma has the idea of Kuroo taking him while on a Discord call with his gaming friends.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	Kitten Wants to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and enby pals! KuroKen brain rot is a real thing, and this is what I created, not sorry.  
> Please be mindful of the DC of a third party tag - they didn't ask their friends for consent prior to starting the scene, but Kuroo does give them an opportunity to leave very early on. Everything ends up being consensual, but I wanted to include it, just in case that isn't someone's jam. :)  
> I am pretty proud of how this turned out, and I hope y'all like it, too! Feel free to leave comments!  
> Kudos are, as always, mad appreciated

Sometimes Kenma wondered how he got in this position. Bent over with his hands on the bed, a wireless vibrator being shoved up his ass, cock ring already firm around his base. But then again, when you’ve married your best friend since childhood, you have many years to figure out each other's kinks; what gets them going, and what gets them off.

Kuroo lightly slapped his ass, letting him know it was in place, not that Kenma couldn’t already feel the dull pressure pressed up against his prostate. He stood, pulling his pants back up and turned to his husband. Kuroo towered over him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling out a collar from his back pocket. 

“On your knees, Kitten,”

Kenma dropped to the floor, eyes downcast as Kuroo tightened his collar around his neck. It had been a present from Kenma to Kuroo many years ago, when they first discovered Kenma’s affinity for being tied up. Kenma had blushed cherry red, shoving the box into Kuroo’s hands and hiding behind his hair. Kuroo’s eyes had darkened when he opened the box, touching the small bell that dangled from the o-ring that held together the light pink leather straps. The o-ring had little cat ears on the top that pinched Kenma’s neck so nicely when he flexed. For Kenma’s next birthday, Kuroo had added a heart tag to it, engraved with _Master’s Kitten_.

“All set baby, go have fun.”

Kenma had planned to play video games with some friends tonight, and had asked Kuroo if they could finally try something they had been wanting to. When they had discussed some of the things they wanted to try, they both got excited at the prospect of exhibitionism, but Kenma didn’t feel comfortable actually doing anything in public. Although he had grown much more sure of himself and his body with Kuroo’s help over the years, being naked in public was still a hard no for him. They had been talking it over for months, trying to figure out a safe way to dabble into it. That’s when Kenma had the idea of Kuroo taking him while other people listened, but didn’t watch. After roughly mapping out a scene, Kenma was rewarded thoroughly that night. Master liked when his Kitten spoke up about what he wanted. 

Kenma settled in his gaming chair, setting up the Discord voice channel, and loading up his game. They had been playing for twenty minutes or so when Kenma let out a gasp. He masked it as him dying in the game, which he did, but not from lack of skill. It was from the vibrator being turned on deep inside him. He knew Kuroo was just a room over, probably reading, until he felt like it was time to _really_ play. And he knew that he was thumbing the remote that controlled the levels of vibration. Every few minutes the vibrations would change, either jumping up high, or shutting off completely, or some excruciatingly wonderful mixture of somewhere in between. 

Kenma squirmed in his chair, trying desperately not to let his moans or huffs of breath be heard through his high quality microphone. It was a good thing he was a professional gamer, or he would not have been able to play the game at all, tipping off his friends that something was wrong. Even so, he was not playing his best, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation seeping into his bones. 

It was about an hour later, when Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo in the doorway of his office.

 _Thank Gods,_ Kenma thought. His underwear was soaked, cock only half hard due to the cock ring limiting the blood flow, and ass throbbing from the teasing attention.

“Hey guys,” Kenma attempted to keep his voice even, “I think we should take a 10 minute break, get something to drink, go to the bathroom, whatever.” They all agreed, and Kenma muted his microphone. 

“ _Master…_ ” Kenma breathed.

“What is it, Kitten, what do you need?” 

“You Master, please. It feels so good, but it’s not enough, I need Master deep inside me.” Kenma tried his best to keep the whine from his tone, but after being teased for so long, it was hard.

“Alright Kitten, you’ve been very good. Go get what we need.” Kenma scrambled up and out of the room to go get the supplies, feeling Kuroo saunter in behind him. As soon as he bent down to open the drawer with their toys in it, Kuroo cranked the vibrator up to its highest setting, making Kenma jump and clench down, pushing it further into his prostate. He let out a low moan at the feeling, his blood starting to burn. 

His hands hesitated, soaking in the rippling pleasure that was coursing through him. He dropped his head forward slightly, feeling his breath catch as the collar tightened on his neck, when Kuroo turned the vibrator completely off. Kenma shuttered from the lack of stimulation and heard Kuroo click his tongue behind him. He grabbed a handful of Kenma’s hair, tugging roughly, “What are you waiting for, Kitten? You know Master doesn’t like to wait.”

“Sorry, Sir” Kenma dropped his head into a bow once his hair was released. The clenched fist in his hair was replaced with a gentle petting. 

“I know, my Kitten is just excited, right? But, you need to be a good pet for me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kenma hurried to gather all of the supplies they had discussed that they would need: gag, lube, plug, handcuffs, leash, and the Polaroid camera. Master liked to take pictures.

Kenma shifted around on his knees to face Kuroo. He handed him the supplies, and Kuroo attached the leash to his collar. He stayed on all fours to walk back to the office, Kuroo holding the leash loosely. 

Kuroo moved the chair out of the way, and placed a soft blanket on the ground for Kenma to kneel on. It had been about five minutes since the break started when Kuroo directed Kenma to stand and take all his clothes off. Once he was naked, Kuroo cuffed his arms behind his back and pushed on his shoulder to kneel again in position. Kenma’s anxiety was starting to peak, eyes darting around, and knees shifting. It usually happened like this, right before he would slip into subspace his brain would overwhelm him with all the things that could go wrong. He let out a small whimper, nudging his head into Kuroo’s thigh. 

“Oh, my precious Kitten,” Kuroo cooed, “you are safe. Kenma, look at me.” At the use of his name, Kenma’s eyes shot upward to the face of his soulmate, the man he had given everything to; who had given everything in return. His eyes were soft, a small smile pulling at his lips. He knew this happened, and he knew just how to sooth Kenma’s worries. The trust between them was so strong, and that’s what made this dynamic work. He ran his knuckles over Kenma’s cheek and got to his knees as well to be at eye level. 

“If this gets too much, please safeword. I want this to be perfect for you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tetsu.” Kenma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

_In… one, two, thee. Out… four, five, six._

When he opened his eyes, they were downcast, “I’m ready Master.” Kenma couldn’t see the way Kuroo’s face changed at that phrase. His eyes darkened to a molten gold, jaw clenching firm, easily slipping into domspace, just as Kenma had done with his subspace. 

Kuroo stood, circling his Kitten, pulling his hair back, and quickly braiding it down his nape. They only had a few moments left before his friends would be back on the call. He buckled the open-mouth gag around Kenma’s head, and checked the tightness. He then unplugged Kenma’s headset, and unmuted the microphone.

He unzipped his pants and dropped them and his underwear down to mid thigh. “Get me hard, Kitten, you know what to do.” Kuroo whispered, unsure if anyone was back yet. Kenma nudged his head forward, rubbing Kuroo’s cock over his mouth, the metal of the gag, already wet with saliva, making Kuroo hiss. He flicked his tongue out of the o-ring, giving gentle kitten licks at the tip, just the way he knew his Master liked. His eyes were closed, unprepared for Kuroo to push his half-hard cock into his mouth. It was still soft enough for Kenma not to gag, rolling it in his mouth. He felt Kuroo throb on his tongue, unable to close his mouth to suck more blood into his length.

His brain was starting to go hazy, just the way he liked it. The feeling of being bound, unable to control the situation should have made him uncomfortable, but he and Kuroo both knew that he was actually the one completely in charge. That may have been why this kink resonated so well with him, he could completely shut off his brain, in a safe space, while he knew he could get out of the situation at a moment's notice if needed.

Kuroo started to thrust his cock in and out of Kenma’s mouth, spit dripping down his chin from having his mouth open for so long. At one particularly deep thrust, he heard his friend's voice come through the speakers. 

“Is everyone back?” There was a chorus of confirmations, when they noticed that Kenma hadn’t responded. His eyes shot open, breath coming faster through his nose. Kuroo didn’t stop his thrusting, letting the wet noises leak to the microphone.

“Kenma? You there?” Kenma squeezed his fists, feeling his nails bite into his palms. His cock was throbbing, dripping precum onto the blanket below him. They were really doing this. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been more turned on. His chest was heaving, trying to get enough air in his lungs, with his mouth so full of his Master. Kuroo pushed all the way in, causing him to gag, and held himself there while plugging Kenma’s nose. Kenma closed his eyes again, trying to calm his heart with no oxygen getting to him. 

“Kenma?”

“Sorry, boys, the world famous Kodzuken’s mouth is a little full right now, he can’t respond.” Kenma moaned at the words, the vibrations shooting up Kuroo’s dick. He released his nose, and pulled his cock out of Kenma’s mouth, letting him breath. Kenma’s head dropped forward, both chasing the retreating cock, and oxygen.

“Say hi, Kitten.” Kuroo smirked down at the man kneeling in front of him. Kenma just panted, drool coming out in strings dropping down his face. Kuroo yanked on the leash, his bell tinkling, causing him to have to flex his abdomen to stay upright. He knew his Master was waiting, but he couldn’t form words his mouth held open like it was. He shook his head, head bowed. Kuroo yanked on the leash harder, angling it to force Kenma’s head back, face up and open. 

“I said, _say hi, Kitten_ ” Kuroo growled, Kenma immediately squeezing his knees together, cock heavy between his legs, at the tone. Kuroo grabbed his tongue through the gag, pulling it out, and holding on tight. Kenma tried to speak, words garbled and wet. 

“ _What the fuck_ ” came through the speakers, the voice of his friend sounding strained, but not uncomfortable.

“Well,” Kuroo said loudly, “my little Kitten here was wanting to play a different kind of game now. You guys can leave if you want, but I think this little slut on his knees for me would prefer it if you stayed.” Kuroo released Kenma’s tongue, his head falling back without the forward pull on him.

“Kenma, you’re okay, right? Like, you actually… want us to listen to you like this?” 

Kenma moaned, loud and whiny, eyes rolling back, a blush spreading down his chest, as Kuroo turned the vibrator inside him back on. He lunged forward, to get Master’s cock back in his mouth, feeling utterly empty. 

“Well, if the way he is swallowing my cock is any consolation, I believe that yes, he very much wants to have you hear him like this.” 

Kenma kept bobbing his head, the best he could, determined to get all of his Master in his throat. He loved the noises his Master made when he was feeling good. He was fully in subspace now, eyes glazed over, head empty. He could vaguely hear his friends chattering awkwardly, but all of his attention was to the way Master was petting his hair, cooing positive affirmations to him. 

“Look up at me, Kitten, let me see that face.”

Kenma looked up, cheeks stained with tears, mouth a wreck. “Ah, look at how sloppy my Kitten is, so messy for Master’s cock, huh? Such a beautiful cockslut.” A gasp came through the speakers, along with a choked groan, that was trying to be covered up with a cough. 

Kuroo grabbed the Polaroid, snapping a picture of Kenma on his knees, mouth stuffed with cock, just the way he liked it. 

He pulled out, tugging a little on the leash, “Stand up, Kitten, bend over the desk, let your friends hear your bitchy little noises.”

Kenma bent over, feeling Kuroo’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks to see his pulsing hole. He put his head down on the desk, feeling the stir of heat in his abdomen from the shame he was feeling by being so spread open, with his friends knowing what was happening. 

“Wow, Kitten, your ass is looking like it is begging to be filled, hmm? Do you wish your friends could see it? See how greedy you are to be stuffed full?” Kenma moaned, drool dripping out of his mouth onto his desk, face so close to the speakers, he felt like the others were in the room with him, as the sounds of shifting around and heavy breathing filled his ears. 

He felt a finger poking at him, and he clenched down, feeling the vibrations push in harder. Then came the spank. It was so hard he whimpered, sure it left a bright red handprint.

“Clenching down on me, slut? You were just begging to be filled, and now you don't want it? Make up your fucking mind. Or are you already too fucked out to think, without even being touched.” Kenma forced his muscles to relax, until he could feel two of Kuroo’s fingers pushing into him. He gasped loudly, the sound coming out wet. It burned so good.

“Kuroo-san… I don’t know, is he - is Kenma - is he okay with you talking to him like that?” 

Kuroo pulled on the leash, so Kenma’s body was bowed up, his spine making a sharp c shape, hands braced on the desk. Kuroo kept thrusting into him with two fingers, bending over to his ear, “Stay in place, bitch.” Unbuckled the gag, Kenma was able to swallow fully for the first time since they started. His lips felt numb, jaw aching as he moved it around, trying to soothe the soreness. “Tell them Kitten, tell them how hungry you are for me.”

“Yes, Master,” Kenma whispered, feeling another hard yank of his leash, the bell on his collar swinging. 

“Yes, Master!” Kenma said louder. 

“Yes, what, Kitten? Use your words.”

“Yes, Master, I want this, I want you. Please, Master.” He still held the position Master had put him in, not being told he could move yet, until Kuroo shoved in between his shoulder blades, pushing him back flat to the desk.

“Good pet, do you think you deserve a treat?”

“Yes, Master, please. I’ve been a good pet for you.” Kenma gasped out, face pressed into the rough surface of the desk. His heart was pounding, eyes closed, trying to relax the tightness out of his back. He wanted to be good for his Master. He felt the tip of the plug pushing at his entrance, and let out a squeak of discomfort.

“What’s the matter, Kitten?” Kenma could hear the smirk in tilt of Kuroo’s words. 

“The vibrator, it’s still in.” Kuroo grabbed at Kenma’s nape, pushing his face harder against the desk. 

“Are you questioning me, pet? You think you get to talk back to your Master? What do you guys think, should I punish this whore for talking out of turn?” The speakers were quiet, static quietly crackling. Until there was a small cough, and then, “Um, maybe you should… spank him?”

Kenma whined, remembering his friends could hear all of this. “Good idea, what do you think, bitch? How many do you think you deserve?”

“Five, Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” Before he could even brace himself, he felt the plug go in with one shove, stretching out his walls, and pushing the vibrator hard against his prostate. His core was heating again, he was afraid he was going to cum. “Master, Master it feels so good, I’m going to cum, please Master!”

“Cum if you want, Kitten, just know if you do it’s going to be ruined. You’re still in the ring, remember.” Kenma groaned, knowing it was the truth. No matter how strong the orgasm, with a cock ring on he got no relief from the fire lapping at his belly. 

The first spank rang out without warning, Kenma’s initial shock turning into a thrumming pleasure as warmth spread through his backside. Kuroo spanked him a second time, when a small voice came through the speakers, sounding breathy and desperate, “Make him count.”

Kenma moaned, loud and long. They weren’t sure how his friends would react to being a part of a scene, and they were already doing much more than either Kenma or Kuroo expected. It just made Kenma’s core tighten more, the feeling of the plug, the vibrator, and the crippling shame spreading through his limbs made his fingers tingle and his toes curl. He was close. 

“You heard him, Kitten, count them out nice and loud. Let's start the five over.”

 _Smack_ “One!” _Moan_

 _Smack_ “Two!” _Moan_

 _Smack_ “Three!” _Moan_

And that’s when Kenma came. It was hard, cum shooting out of him, onto his stomach and dripping onto the floor. But, as he knew would happen, he felt no release. The fire inside him only burned hotter, his skin crawling. It was like he had been climbing a cliff, took a step off, thinking he was going to freefall into pleasure, only to smack into another wall. Everything felt sharper, the vibrations harder, the warmth on his ass hotter, the sound of panting breaths louder in his ears. He was dripping sweat, squirming underneath Kuroo’s firm hold. 

“Awe, look at that, my little Kitten came.” The sounds of grunts and wet skin came from the speakers. His friends were touching themselves, he thought through his haze. He was still hard, and he got dizzy from the thought. He heard the Polaroid click as another picture was taken.

Kuroo drug his hand on Kenma’s stomach, gathering some of his cum on his fingers. “Lick it up, slut. You made a mess, now you need to clean it up.” Kenma eagerly took his Master’s fingers in his mouth, lapping at them. Kuroo hummed, pleased with him. Kenma could hear a gasping moan come through the speakers. 

“Color.” Kuroo said softly, yet firm. “Can you handle two more, Kitten?”

“Green, Master, please.” Kenma was aching. He was stuffed full, stretched and bound, his head was swimming, but he needed to please his Master. His punishment was five spanks, counted, and he wanted to do it. 

“Okay, pet, count them out for your friends. Then, I will reward you.” Kenma grit his teeth, but relaxed the rest of his muscles, preparing himself.

 _Smack_ “Four!” _Moan_

 _Smack_ “Five!” Kenma whimpered, the pain moving in uncomfortably to his headspace. He shifted, clenching his hands into a fist three times, letting Kuroo know that he didn’t want any more.

Kuroo pulled him up by his cuffed hands, and sat him in his lap. He was cooing at Kenma, petting his hair and kissing his shoulders. “What a good Kitten, you did so well. Right, guys? Isn’t my Kitten so good for me?” Kenma preened at the praise. Fuzziness spreading back into his mind. He nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck, and heard voices come through the speakers.

“What a good boy, you are, Kenma.”

“So good for your Master, yeah? You did such a good job.”

Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear, breath hot on his face, “Still good, baby?” Kenma nodded into Kuroo’s neck and he breathed in his calming smell. He could feel Kuroo’s raging erection against his thigh, and it only made his throb harder. After a few moments, Kenma stood on shaky legs, Kuroo’s arm bracing his lower back, “What do you want me to do next, Master?”

Kuroo made a noise deep in his chest, face hardening back up after checking in with his partner. 

“Let’s ask your friends, pet, what do they want you to do?” Kenma’s breath quickened again, shifting his feet. 

“Fuck him.”

Kuroo slammed Kenma back down on his desk, making it rattle. “You heard him, Kitten, he wants me to fuck you. That’s what you want too, right? You’re dripping for this cock.”

Kenma moaned as Kuroo started fucking him with the plug. He was thrusting slowly, pushing the still on vibrator deeper and deeper inside. He felt like any further, and it would come out of his mouth. But with the pressure on his back, he could only lie there and take the pleasure. He was whimpering, feeling thoroughly overstimulated, tears leaking from his eyes. He could hear grunts and wet noises coming through his speakers next to his ears. 

“Do you hear that, Kitten? Your friends are getting off from your whimpering, such a dirty slut. Letting these people hear you getting fucked with a buttplug. Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a whore, Master, a dirty slut.”

“ _Fuckkkk_ ” Came through the speakers, “Fuck, Kenma, you’re so sexy. You’re going to get me off, what a good boy.”

Kenma could feel Kuroo tense behind him, thrusting the plug in hard, ripping a scream from his chest. 

“Only Master’s, I’m Master’s whore” Kenma managed to get out, knowing Kuroo was feeling territorial. Kuroo ripped the plug out, letting it drop to the ground. He got to his knees, reaching inside Kenma’s gaping hole to pull the vibrator out. Kenma felt utterly empty, hole fluttering. But then he was filled with his Master’s tongue, licking in him momentarily, before he stood and thrust his cock in until their hips slapped together. Streams of moans and screams were coming out of Kenma’s mouth, unabashedly taking the pleasure his Master was giving him. His cock was rutting against the desk with every forward thrust, giving him friction, but with the cockring still firmly around him, he was overly sensitive. The friction was a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, and he could only thrash back and forth, trying to absorb all the sensations. 

Kuroo reached around to push on Kenma’s tummy, making him shake and squirm, feeling the depth of Kuroo in him. “Fuck yeah, Kitten, you feel so fucking good. Your ass is sucking me in, taking me so well, so deep.”

He released the pressure on his stomach, instead to reach down and stroke his cock. It was so hot and wet, still slippery from cum, tip a dark purple from the blood flow. 

“Take it off! Master, please! It hurts, Master, take it off!” Kenma wailed, still sloppily thrusting into Kuroo’s fist.

“Not yet, pet. You already came tonight, you greedy whore. I’m going to cum first, deep in your ass. You want to be filled with my seed, yeah?”

“Yes!” Kenma’s scream was cut off after a specifically hard thrust, right into his abused prostate. The sound of slapping skin was met with the groans and moans through the speakers, but Kenma could barely hear anything besides the rushing of blood in his ears and his labored breathing. Kuroo kept pounding into him at a ruthless pace; Kenma was going to cum again. He couldn’t hold it back, as his whole body tightened, and he came all over Kuroo’s fist, another ruined orgasm. Kuroo jerked him through it, and then stopped all movement. Kenma tried to catch his breath, until he heard the sound of disappointment behind him. 

His collar tightened, cutting off his airway, as Kuroo pulled at his leash. “Stupid slut. Can’t even follow a simple direction. Maybe I should just pull out and finish myself off in the bathroom. Make you sleep on the floor, like a bad pet.”

Kenma tried to apologize, tried to speak, tried to _breathe_ but he couldn’t. 

“Fuck me off, bitch. Be useful for once.” Kuroo spat at him, loosening his hold slightly, so Kenma could get a little air. Kenma shoved himself back on his Master, moving his hips the best he could. He was being impaled on one end, and his cock squeezed tightly on the other. Any thoughts he had were starting to bleed into static, desperately trying to get his Master off.

“Ah, yes, just like that. Yes, Kitten, keep going, I’m getting close.”

Kenma moved his hips back a few more times, until he started to feel his legs giving out. He whimpered, and felt Kuroo wrap one hand around his waist, holding him up, and the other dropping the leash to dig his fingers into hip. Kuroo fucked him hard, hips starting to lose rhythm, hands slipping with sweat. Gasps and moans rung out around his head, his friends cumming from the sounds alone. 

Kuroo thrust in once, twice, and then ripped the cockring off Kenma as he came deep inside. Kenma could feel his cum, hot and hard inside him. Between that and the proper blood flow through his dick, he came again, harder than he maybe ever has. Little semen came out, but he shrieked, body giving out, collapsing, praying Kuroo would hold him up. 

Kuroo helped him to the ground, quickly taking the handcuffs off, and unclasping the leash, but leaving the collar on. Kenma could vaguely hear Kuroo shutting down the Discord call although his head was swimming, his whole body floating. Kuroo knelt down next to him, whispering praises to him, rubbing his stiff arms, getting feeling back into his shoulders. 

“Kitten, can you hear me?” Kenma hummed in response, unable to form words. “Kitten, I’m going to pick you up, is that okay?” 

Kenma shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. Curling up small, feeling the ache through his ass. 

“Okay, Kitten, that’s okay.” Kuroo pet his hair, softly, slowly pulling Kenma back to the surface. After a few minutes of soft, loving words, Kuroo asked again, “Kitten, we need to clean you up and get you some water. Can I go start a bath and then come get you?” Kenma whimpered, shooting his hands out to grasp onto Kuroo. After a scene he was very needy, aftercare absolutely essential. Kuroo held his hand, leaving light kisses on all of the skin he could reach. He was soothing the lingering burn into a soft afterglow. 

“‘M okay, Tetsu. We can go take a bath now” Kenma said groggily after some time had passed. Kuroo scooped him up, holding him close, Kenma nuzzling into his naked chest. Kuroo carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on a stool while he filled the bath with warm, sweet smelling bubbles. 

Kuroo stood behind him, unbraiding his hair, running his fingers gently across his scalp. “Can I take your collar off now, Kitten?” Kenma nodded once, and he felt the light pressure release from his neck. Kuroo washed his hair quickly but thoroughly, picking him back up and depositing him in the tub once it was filled. Kuroo kissed his forehead, “I’m going to get water, is there anything else you need Kitten?” Kenma shook his head, letting the water sooth his muscles. His eyes slipped closed, and after what felt like only a second, Kuroo was back, with a gentle hand on the back of his head, and a water bottle against his lips. He sipped the cool water, letting Kuroo wash him. 

All too soon, Kuroo was draining the water, lifting him up and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. After he was dried, he was dressed in his softest underwear, and one of Kuroo’s old shirts. Kuroo guided him back to the bed, tucking him in under heavy blankets, and kissing him deeply. “I’ll be right back, baby, let me clean up.” Kenma hummed in response, already drifting off to sleep. He stirred slightly when Kuroo got into the bed a few minutes later, feeling safe and warm being pulled against the firm chest of his husband.

“I love you, Kenma. You are perfect. My perfect boy.” Kenma buried further into the nest he had created with blankets and pillows. 

“Love you, too, Tetsurou. Thank you for tonight.” Kenma mumbled, fighting sleep off for a minute more. 

“Anything for you, forever.”

Sometimes Kenma wondered how he ended up in this position, but he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @/yourfavoriteao3


End file.
